


Desires in the Darkness

by XxByImm



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006), Robin Hood - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxByImm/pseuds/XxByImm
Summary: After five long years, you are returning to Nottingham town with a mission your father gave you. You don't want to go, because you cannot bear to see Guy again.But yet, you find yourself on your beloved horse Navara. And you're heading for the sheriff's castle...





	Desires in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there <3
> 
> Another Guy of Gisborne series... I just couldn't help myself. Guy is so hot. I need to write about him.  
> The title for the story is just a working title, until I've got a better idea :). 
> 
> I hope you all like it. 
> 
> xo

Your heart is racing in your chest as you and your men near Nottingham town in a vast speed. Your beloved horse, a pureblood Arabian and a gift from your father, neighs nervously as you encourage her to run faster.  
‘It’s alright, Savana…’ you whisper, but you know your words won’t calm her down. Your body is too tensed and that energy makes the young mare uneasy. She isn’t used to this. Normally you’re a confident, strong-minded rider, but today… Today is unlike other days.

You heave a sigh, forcing yourself and Savana to keep going forward. There is no choice, you cannot go back. You will not go back before the mission is completed. Sheriff Loughborough would be disappointed if you did and the people would start to doubt your fearlessness… You cannot allow that to happen. In your hometown you’re known for your fierceness, your courage. You might be a woman, but you’re a respected as a man. A soldier. They say you’re someone who knows no fear. No limits.  
But above all, no love.

Boy, they couldn’t be more wrong. 

Of course they couldn’t know that in those few months you and your father stayed in Nottingham, something terrible happened. Nottingham hides your darkest secret, a secret you’d like to keep. You’re glad that the villagers at home never found out what happened there, although you’re sure they often wondered why a young beautiful lady suddenly turned into a tough warrior.  
The truth is that you have loved, feared. You have encountered a limit that nearly crushed you. When you left through the gates of Nottingham, you hoped you would never return. In fact, you promised yourself that you would never have to enter that damned town again. 

You don’t want to go. But yet here you are. Entering Nottingham. And riding straight into the very last place you want to be.

The sheriff’s castle.

‘My lady?’  
The voice of John Beckett, one of father’s most loyal soldiers, is bringing you back into reality. You feign a smile and reign Savana in. She immediately listens and slows down into a walking pace. You turn around in your saddle.  
‘Yes, John?’ you say and indicate to him that he’s allowed to speak his mind. You’ve always liked the gruffy old soldier. In truth, John has been more like a father to you than your REAL father, sheriff Loughborough. After all, John was there for you when Guy left you… at… 

You inhale sharply as the memories start to flood back into your mind. You often wonder what went wrong, what you did wrong, to make Guy do what he did…  
‘My lady Y/N.’ John is riding next to you and he places his hand on your arm shortly in an effort to comfort you. You close your eyes to avoid his gaze. You know the look on his face will speak volumes. You cannot bear to see the pity that is undoubtingly displayed in his eyes.  
‘You don’t have to do this.’ John says. ‘I can take your place, my lady. All you have to do is ask.’  
You slowly shake your head. ‘Thank you John, but no. I’m alright. It’s my burden. Father bestowed this task upon me.’  
‘But…’ John protests. ‘What if…’  
You raise your hand to stop him. The unspoken question hangs heavily in the air. You know exactly what he wanted to say. You’ve been asking yourself the same question since father gave you his orders. 

What if…. What if Guy is still deputy?

‘Are you sure you can face him?’ John asks softly.  
‘Of course I can!’ you snarl, but you immediately regret your outburst when you detect the hurt facial expression on the older man’s face.  
‘I’m sorry.’ You murmur. ‘I know you mean well.’  
John nods shortly and you know you’re forgiven. He’s only trying to protect you. He was there, that night. He knows what happened and has seen how heart-broken you were. How it took years to recover from your loss. John knows you’re scarred for life and he fears you will crumble down into pieces the moment you have to face sir Guy of Gisborne again. 

‘We don’t know if he still works for Vaisey.’ You mutter.  
John sighs. ‘Last thing I heard, he was-’  
‘He was what, John?’ you inquire as the man suddenly stops talking.  
‘I don’t know if you want to hear this, my lady.’ John replies. ‘I’m sorry, I didn’t…’  
‘No, I can handle it.’ You reassure him. ‘It’s been five years. If I’m not over sir Guy of Gisborne now, I don’t know when I’ll ever be.’  
‘As you wish, my lady.’ John says. ‘A few months ago, your father told me that lady Marian of Knighton was betrothed to sir Gisborne.’  
You frown. ‘Lady Marian? You mean that lady that was madly in love with Robin Hood?’  
Really, lady Marian? Of all people, you wouldn’t expect the reserved (and in your opinion, slightly boring) lady Marian to attract Guy’s affections. When you left Nottingham town, Marian was all about Robin. What has changed?

‘Aye.’ John agrees. ‘That’s her.’  
‘What happened to Robin?’ you ask.  
John shrugs. ‘I have no idea, lady Y/N. Shall we find out?’  
You giggle, because he makes it sound like you’re going to do something fun rather than offering sheriff Vaisey a peace treaty.  
‘Yes…’ you say as you order Savana to pick up the pace again. ‘Let’s find out.’

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You can feel the stares. You can hear the soft murmuring of the villagers as you and your group navigate through the narrow streets. You straighten your back and tilt your chin up. What did you expect? Of course they recognize you. And if they don’t, they all are familiar with the tale of that highborn girl, sheriff Loughborough’s daughter, who Guy of Gisborne had an affair with. How the girl walked into the church, only to find that her groom wasn’t there. How she lost her dignity, her chance of a normal life.  
You clench your jaw. That girl doesn’t exist anymore. She died in that church. Cause of death: a broken heart. You’re not the innocent lady Y/N of Loughborough any more. You are a warrior now, a lioness. You have burned all your dresses. You swore never to marry and live the rest of your life in service of the sheriff. It was easier to fight than to subject yourself to your feelings. So, fighting was what you did. You looked death into the eye many times. You killed more villains than you can count. In those few years you’ve proved your worth to your father. You’re determined and you can handle any situation. This one shouldn’t be different to you. 

You glare at a peasant girl and the youngster quickly redirects her gaze. You hear John laugh behind you.  
‘What?’ you grin. ‘It works every single time…’  
‘If I wouldn’t know you, I would be terrified.’ John jokes.  
‘Do you remember that last time you underestimated me?’ You snigger. ‘I almost sliced you open… From ear to ear.’  
The other soldiers start to chuckle, but quickly become silent as John scowls in their direction.  
‘That is NOT how I recall that situation!’ the older man protests.  
You glance behind you and wink at the old soldier. Although John is protective over you, there’s one thing he cannot stand, and that is losing a fight. Or being teased about it later.  
‘Are you sure you remember anything of that situation?’ you tease. ‘At some point, you were unconscious…’  
‘I was not!’ John growls as he follows you into the courtyard of the sheriff’s castle.  
‘No?’ you reply and you lead Savana into a quiet corner. You dismount your Arabian and look at your men.  
‘We’ll leave the horses here.’ You order and you turn to the youngest member of your group. ‘Marcus, you stay here and look after the horses.’  
The young lad nods shortly, unhappy that he cannot accompany you on this mission like the rest of the men. You wait until the others have dismounted too.  
‘Let’s go.’ You say and you make your way to the entrance of the building.  
‘Halt.’ Two guards block your way inside and they eye you and your soldiers curiously.  
‘No armed men are allowed inside.’ The tallest man says to John. ‘What’s your business here?’  
‘I’ve got a message for sheriff Vaisey.’ You reply haughty as you give him the same glare you gave that village girl a few minutes ago. ‘Orders from sheriff Loughborough. Now let me through.’  
‘Yeah?’ the other guard scoffs. ‘Why would any sheriff give orders to a girl?’  
‘I’m lady Y/N of Loughborough.’ You hiss, not liking in which direction this conversation is going. ‘Let me pass.’  
‘A lady, huh?’ the tall guard laughs as he let his eyes wander over your body. You suppress a shiver. You don’t like to be assessed like a fine piece of meat on the market.  
‘Forgive me, my lady…’ the guard continues. ‘But you don’t look like one.’  
You give John a warning look, because you know he’s ready to draw his sword. John grits his teeth and exhales slowly. Normally you wouldn’t allow any man to insult you like that, but you’re on a peace mission. There’s no need to start a fight with an ignorant guard.

‘Lady Y/N of Loughborough? Is that really you?’ A light voice coming from inside the castle makes the guards turn around.  
‘The one and only.’ You reply as you try to see who’s calling your name. ‘Who’s asking?’  
‘My lady.’ The tall guard mutters. ‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…’  
‘We’ll announce your arrive to sheriff Vaisey at once.’ The other stammers as they make their way inside.  
You sigh as you recognize the lady in the doorway.  
‘Lady Marian of Knighton.’ You establish. ‘Or should I say… Lady Marian of Gisborne?’  
Marian’s smile disappears and her face flushes in a bright pink tone.  
‘No, I’m not the lady of Gisborne. I-’ she replies nervously. ‘You see, we-’  
‘Last thing I heard, you were betrothed to sir Gisborne.’ You smile. ‘What happened? Did he ditch you as well?’  
The question is rude, you know that, but it has left your mouth before you can take control of yourself. Although it’s unfair, you hate this woman. You hate her for being another object of Guy’s affection. For being his next betrothed.  
‘No.’ Marian says uneasily, not really wanting to give you the real reason why she isn’t married yet.  
‘Well?’ you inquire, not feeling guilty by the fact that you clearly distress her.  
‘Lady Loughborough!’ 

The voice of the tall guard saves Marian from your inquisition.  
‘Lady Loughborough, you may pass.’ He says.  
Marian bows stiffly to you and disappears in the castle.  
‘Y/N!’ John hisses. ‘That-’  
‘I know.’ You growl. ‘I’m sorry.’  
‘You’d better save that apology for lady Marian!’ the older soldier scolds.  
You roll your eyes. ‘I will.’  
‘Lady Loughborough, will you follow me?’ the guard asks.  
‘Lead the way.’ you nod and you urge your men to follow you.  
‘I’m sorry lady Loughborough,’ the guard explains as he blocks the way again. ‘The sheriff has specifically requested that your men will stay outside.’  
You sigh and shot a glance at John to tell him you’ll be fine.  
‘Y/N…’ John protests. ‘Please let me accompany you.’  
You shake your head and give John your traveling coat.  
‘I’ll be fine.’ You mutter quietly. ‘Trust me. If you don’t hear from me in the next hour, you have my permission to start a fight.’  
You turn to the guard. ‘Let’s hurry. I need to speak to Vaisey at once.’ 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You meet Vaisey in the castle’s hall, which is far from empty. The room is filled with various gambling tables. There are two possibilities. Or the sheriff has developed a taste for games, or he’s up to something. And by the look on his face, your bet is on the last option.  
Within minutes of reacquainting with Vaisey you remember why you’ve always hated the man. He lets his brown eyes travel shamelessly over your body hungrily and it makes you feel sick. Unfortunately the man never made it a secret that he finds you an attractive woman. The wide dresses you used to wear covered most of your curves, but alas today you’re in your dark brown leather trousers that show off your behind. You don’t flinch as Vaisey makes a remark about the tight green corset you wear above your tunic, but you do wish in silence that you hadn’t gave your traveling coat to John. 

Vaisey. The man doesn’t only look nasty, he IS nasty. He’s the true king of scheming and he redeems every single person but him as unworthy and stupid. Well, except for your father. The two sheriffs grew up together as kids and always maintained a close bond. Until those few years ago, when you and Guy... You frown. You still don’t know exactly why the fact that Guy left you drove a wig between the two men. Father refused to talk about it and you were glad to leave the painful subject alone. 

The two sheriffs haven’t spoken in years, but now... Things have changed. Word has spread that a group of outlaws is undermining Vaisey’s authority, by stealing his money and outsmart his every attempt to catch them. Although the news firstly was perceived as funny, your father understood the danger of these rumors and decided to act swiftly. But before he could order you to go to Nottingham town, already the same problems started to occur. Outlaws are inspired by the tales and grow bold. Sheriff Loughborough knows he and Vaisey need to combine their forces to slam down the opposition. It’s the only way to maintain order.  
So you went to Nottingham with a peace treaty. You still don’t know if you agree with fathers plan, but he had made it very clear that your opinion doesn’t matter. You shrug. Although Vaisey is a cunning weasel, your father is a good man. Vaisey brings out the worst in him. You’ve seen it all the last time you were here... When it comes to making unholy plans to raise even more taxes or getting rid of a common enemy, those two men are a match made in heaven.  
Or hell, but that just depends on your view of the matter. 

‘So, your father wants to make peace?’ Vaisey asks with a wicked grin.  
‘It seems so.’ You answer. ‘He would like to put the differences between the two of you in the past and combine your forces once again.’  
‘And why would I consider that?’ Vaisey scoffs. ‘Last time I spoke Loughborough he threatened to take my life.’  
‘Really?’ you say. ‘Maybe that had something to do with the fact that you were conspiring behind his back.’  
Vaisey gives you a cold smile, very aware that you made a fair point. ‘I might have tried to weaken his position, yes. But that’s all in the past now, darling. Tell me more about your father’s offer.’  
‘You seem to have some problems with a group of outlaws.’ You dare him.  
‘Nothing we can’t handle.’ Vaisey denies. ‘What about it?’  
‘As a result of your failure to silence their cries, word has spread to our county.’ You say.  
‘Not my problem.’ Vaisey tells you as he directs his attention on the gambling table before him.  
‘You cannot defeat then alone, and nor can we.’ You declare. ‘We have to work together to be able to hunt them down efficiently.’

The large hall door opens behind you and a low baritone voice makes your body shudder.  
‘My lord, everything is set in place. We are ready for our guest.’  
‘Ah!’ Vaisey grins. ‘Gisborne! I’m sure you remember lady Y/N of Loughborough?’

You don’t want to face the love of your life, the man who betrayed and hurt you, but you know you have to. You take deep breath and turn around.

‘Sir Gisborne.’ You murmur as you make a quick curtsey.  
‘Lady Y/N.’ Guy breathes.

Time seems to stop as the two of you stare at each other’s face. Guy is still very much capable of making you forget how to function. Or breathe. His raven black hair is longer than the last time you saw him, but the deep blue eyes, characteristic nose and delicious stubble are very much the same. His face is twisted in confusion and hurt rather than his usual smirk, but nevertheless he’s breathtaking. You almost forgot how tall he is, and the way his leather clothing accentuates his strong muscular body is almost making you lose your mind. Oh, how you long to kiss this man. And slap him. And then kiss him again. 

‘Alright, I will sign.’ Vaisey interrupts the moment and you turn on your heels to face him again.  
‘What makes you change your mind that fast?’ You growl.  
‘Let’s say that we’ve missed your presence, lady Y/N. You are much welcome here.’ Vaisey winks and the devious twisted smile on his face makes you shudder involuntarily.  
‘But under one condition.’  
You heave sigh. You knew it. Vaisey always has a secret agenda. ‘What are your terms?’  
‘I’m expecting an important guest tomorrow.’ Vaisey begins. ‘His name is count Friedrich and he’s a gambler from Bavaria.’  
‘And you intend to help him to spend all of his money…’ you state as you point at all the gambling tables in the hall.  
‘That’s right.’ Vaisey nods.  
‘My lord, I need to-‘ Guy begins, but Vaisey raises his hand. ‘No Gisborne, I want you to be aware of my plan too.’  
‘I know all about it’ Guy groans.  
‘And what is my place in all this?’ You exclaim, ignoring both men.  
‘The count must feel welcome, my dear.’ Vaisey answers. ‘I wanted to order Marian to help out, but since she left our poor Gisborne here emptyhanded at the altar, I’m not sure she’s capable enough.’

WHAT? 

Vaisey heaves a longing sigh as he enjoys your surprised expression.  
‘Tragic story.’ He says matter-of-factly. ‘You can ask Gisborne to fill in later. Or Marian. I don’t know who you prefer.’

You clench your jaw, forcing yourself to stay focused on the mission. ‘I don’t care. Tell me what I have to do to make you sign my father’s contract.’  
‘You have to fulfill the counts every need, my dear. Make sure he feels comfortable enough to gamble all his money here.’  
‘I cannot do that.’ You object.  
‘Than there’s no deal.’ Vaisey replies.  
‘Fine. But I’m no fool, Vaisey.’ You hiss. ‘I know the likes of you all too well. How do I know you’ll sign the contract after I did what you asked of me?’  
Vaisey grins as he puts a few golden coins in your hands. ‘Buy yourself an inspiring dress, will you?’  
‘You are sickening.’ You growl.  
‘That is no way to address a sheriff.’ Vaisey whispers. ‘Now go and do as you’re asked to.’  
‘The contract?’ You ask.  
Vaisey shrugs. ‘Later. For now, you just have to trust me on my word.’

You take a step back as Vaisey takes one towards you.  
‘Now tell me, lady Y/N.’ he smiles. ‘Can you do that?’

**Author's Note:**

> Will the reader help Vaisey?  
> Do you think she's able to resist Guy? 
> 
> What do you want to read about in the next chapter?


End file.
